


Red Hands

by fallon_butterfly (81194296350)



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Freeform, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, akudama!reader, apprentice!658
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/81194296350/pseuds/fallon_butterfly
Summary: Before earning the title “Conviction” and becoming a Division Master, No. 658 has to prove himself as an executioner. You always endeavor to stand in his way.
Relationships: Master | Executioner (Akudama Drive)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Red Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the winter challenge I am doing. Posting on Valentine's day, my timing could be worse.

The tang of blood is strong in the air, curling around No. 658 and lodging itself in the back of his throat as he slides his sword through his opponent once more. The smell would be stronger if he was not wearing his mask, he acknowledges as he tips his sword forward and the akudama hits the floor in a crumpled heap. Just as he is about to call in to declare the mission complete and find his master, a sound catches his attention.

Giggles spill out from somewhere behind him and he wonders how he missed the sound of you coming in. Letting his face be pulled into a frown, he turns around to face you.

Your eyes meet his, shining with that familiar vicious curiosity that always pulls the apprentice in a little too close.

He is on you in a second.

658 launches himself at you like a thrown knife. He traps you against the nearest wall; one hand hits the wall and the other cliches around the hilt of his sword. He made sure you could not even catch your breath, let alone make a run for it. Even still, he hears breathless chuckles pour from your lips. He clenches his teeth until they ache.

“You really like having me up against a wall, don’t you?” You question, voice hushed as you taunt him once again.

His cheeks burn underneath his mask.

“Not flirting back today?” You question again, teeth coming down on your bottom lip like you are trying to hold back laughter again. The expression he makes, something between flustered and furious, makes your heart race more than when he tries to kill you. With No. 658 just a breath away, it takes effort to maintain your composure. You feel better knowing he is struggling just as much. “My friends must have really tired you out, huh?”

The Execution Division Apprentice’s eyes narrow at the use of another intentionally vague question. He grinds his teeth in answer.

“You are responsible for this.” 658 hisses, frown deepening as he watches you shrug innocently.

You look him directly in the eyes, your own eye color refracting in a sea of crystal blue, as you utter what could only be taken as a _challenge_ : “Prove it.”

Clicking the button to sheath his sword, the executioner slams his hand against the wall above you. He exhales softly and pulls himself together. Closing his eyes in frustration, 658 presses his forehead to yours and utters a truth you both know well.

“You know I can’t.”


End file.
